


Sunflower Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the girl in the black tuxedo and the boy in the yellow dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firus_rising's headcanon post regarding ftm!Lan Fan and feminine-presenting!Ling.
> 
> These aren't my typical Lan Fan headcanons, although this does coincide with my typical Ling headcanon.
> 
> Now with fanart, drawn by tumblr user uhohbuttholes (check out her blog! I follow her and she's amazing!). Check it out at http://i.imgur.com/gpEt4n3.png (by her request, uploaded separately)!
> 
> Unbeta'd due to length. Enjoy!

After the high school prom that marked the graduation of valedictorian Edward Elric and was-accepted-to-the-most-prestigious-engineering-program-in-the-world-on-full-scholarship-much-to-Edward-Elric’s-pride Winry Rockbell, two gossiped stories in particular swirled over texting chains and social networking sites: First, that the senior punk who had dyed their hair dark green had apparently attempted to sneak in drugs in the form of red Kool-Aid only to be caught almost immediately by Principal Mustang— _and_ by the visiting Superintendent Armstrong; second, that the President of the Student Council wore a dress as bright and yellow as a field of sunflowers.

The President of the Student Council—one Ling Yao, the boy who had gotten special permission from the school board to carry around a sword in class because he thought that it looked badass, who was dating the president and national champion of the mixed martial arts club, whose acts of utter recklessness had earned the senior superlative of _Most Likely to End Up Either Ruling the World or in Jail, or Possibly Both_ —arrived at the gates of heaven in a jet black limousine and a dress so gold that it seemed to outshine the sun and stars.

He stepped out and the dress lit up the night. It sparkled as he spun about, balanced perfectly on his high heels, and gestured towards the inside of the limousine. With the moonlight spilling over his bare shoulders and his luscious raven locks he seemed spun of ebony and silk. Even the prom-goers most strongly repulsed by men stared at the beauty who had sprung into existence fully-formed.

From the cool recesses of the limousines poured a being of sable ink. His girlfriend. Lan Fan Feng. The president and national champion of the mixed martial arts club. In a tuxedo wrought of the same star-pepped night as her hair or her eyes, the only element of colour the yellow carnation on her lapel.

She bowed low to him, offered her him arm, and he slipped his gloved hand to rest his fingers on her inner elbow.

The crowd split before them as two separate sides to the sea; the girl in the black tuxedo and the boy in the yellow dress waltzed directly into the centre of the prom. Somehow the music faded away around them. Somehow, somewhen, the rhythm transmuted to a slow beat that synced in time to their heartbeats. Here, too, the masses fell into a silent lull. Transfixed.

Watching.

They spun, danced, _floated_. Feet barely touching the floor. Gazes locked entirely upon one another. When the dance ended and the music cascaded to a faster pulse they merged into the crowd like silver shadows. They passed the veil from anomaly to normal.

They graduated. Ling Yao and Lan Fan Feng, who switched their graduation gowns such as Ling took his diploma dressed in the feminine blue and Lan Fan took hers dressed in the masculine black. The senior punk who had died their hair dark green did not attend the graduation ceremony at all.

A few years later at their high school reunion, no one batted an eye at Ling Yao, the young man in the yellow dress, nor at his husband, Lan Fan Yao, the young man in the black tuxedo. The two men shook everyone’s hands and hugged and discussed their high school years with a sharp fondness.

Several months later they received a notice that Lan Fan Yao was now to be referred to as Peizhi Yao. Winry sent him an apple pie in congratulations, along with a tube of bright pink lip gloss, just for Ling.


End file.
